Dreaming For Reality
by Carl-Azure Moon
Summary: Aura, the goddess of 'The World', is dreaming for something that seems to be impossible for her to reach. Can Shugo helps her to make her dream come true? ShugoxAura Plz R&R! Chp 8 updated!Chp 9 UPLOADED!
1. Chp 1 Mail

.hack/Legend of the Twilight

Dreaming for reality

A Shugo & Aura Story

Note:

I do not own .hack/ series and .hack/characters.

I do not own the songs and the singers that appear in this story.

This is a ShugoxAura story. If you don't worship it, plz don't blame '

This is my first English story, sorry for the grammatical mistakes

R&R plz! That will make this story goes better!

And now plz enjoy this story!

**Chp.1 ****Mail **

_**Shugo's POV:**_

(Note: The lyrics are from the song" The Garden of Everything" which is sung by Steve Conte & Maaya Sakamoto, Aura's seiyuu)

'_Here you are, daylight star, __made out of miracles; Perfection of your own, you alone, oh so incredible…'_

Since when did I meet that girl…? Since I 'died' for the first time in "The World"…? Ah, I remember now--it was when I was in Kaz's house, playing 'The World' secretly when I was ten.

Aura, the goddess of 'The World'; the goddess of light; the only perfection in the 'The World'. The one who's made out of miracles.

I've keep thinking whether our meet is coincidence or not, for Net Slum is the only place that I can meet Aura. Maybe I should thank Kaz for getting me involved in Aura accidentally, and form the fragile between her and me. I also should thank Rena for encouraging me to play 'The World'. I don't think I will be able to meet Aura again if Rena doesn't keep blabbing about how she likes 'The World', although she seems pretty mad about the kisses I received from Aura and Zefie after I bring Zefie back to her mother.

Now to think of that, isn't Rena being too paranoid on that kind of things? I mean—Aura's an AI, I'm a human being. Even if we're in love, it turns nothing out right?

…even if we ARE in love……

'Beep beep-'

A mail eh? Maybe it's from Mireille, reporting on some new rare-item searching campaigns…wait, a mail with attachment? That isn't Mireille's style—s-she's not sending some strange items to me right?

* * *

SUBJECT: T0 5£u90 SENDER: 8u&8 ∮

5£u90…

Pl2 (0mE T0 NET 5lum W1Th &EN8 6y v1&£5 (0&E T0mm0£0w m0&N1N9

1 W8NT T0 T8lK T0 y0u

8u&8

* * *

……

……………………………

What. The. Hell. Is .This?!

Surely it is some kind of joke or mischief right? I can't read the mail at all!

"Big brother? Was that your girly scream?"

Oh, it's Rena. Guess I can ask her to he…HEY THAT'S NOT A GIRLY SCREAM!!

"Whatever…it DID sounded like a girly scream. Anyway what happened?" She laughed a bit, then stuck her head near to the screen.

"Well, I received a corroded mail and I can't read it at all." I said.

"Hmmm…I think we can guess by the shape of those signs…" Rena thought for a moment, and then started to copy those signs on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, translating monkey right?" I teased. Rena shot a glare to me. "Oops! Just kidding…" I guess I should try to translate those signs too…

Hours later, Rena and I worked out some of the words and the mail now looks like this:

* * *

SUBJECT: TO S£u9O SENDER: 8u&8 ∮

S£u9O…

PlZ COmE TO NET SLum WITh &EN8 by vI&uS CO&E TOMMO&Ow mO&NIN9

I W8NT TO T8lK TO yOu

8u&8

* * *

Hmmm…it started to make some sense…but it's still difficult to read…

"Hmm…8…8…eight……eight?!" Rena seemed to get something on her mind!!

"What is it? Did you get something?" I asked hopefully. Just a bit more, then I can read the mail!

"Don't you think eight sounds like the word 'A'? Maybe the sign '8' stands for 'A'!" Rena explained to me. Then we smiled together.

"Yeah!" If the signs are related to shape and pronunciation, then maybe we should think deeper into that…&…& and R?

"Reina! The sign '&' stands for 'R' ! I'm sure!" I screamed.

"Yes! And then the sign '£' should be… 'h?" Rena guessed. Hah, that's a good point! Good work, little sister!

"And the last one—'9'… does it look like 'g' ?" I suggested. Then we grinned together.

WE FINALLY TRANSLATED THE MAIL INTO WORDS SUCCESSFULLY!!

"Phew! That was a hard work! Want some drink sis? " I suggested to her.

"Sure!" Rena gave me a big grin.

One minute later, two of us had coke while reading the letter.

* * *

SUBJECT: TO SHUGO SENDER: AURA ∮

SHUGO…

PLZ COME TO NET SLUM WITH RENA BY VIRUS CORE TOMORROW MORNING

I WANT TO TALK TO YOU

AURA

* * *

Aura sent the mail…?!

"Aura…wants us to go to Net Slum? What for?" Rena took a slip of coke, then asked.

"She wants to talk to me, but also invite you to go to Net Slum…why?" I wondered.

Besides, will Aura ever write these kinds of things? She's the goddess of 'The World' after all!

But what about the virus cores attached with the mail?

This mail surely left lot mysteries to us…

* * *

So here it is! Please R&R!(I don't mind criticizes, that makes the story goes better)

Chapter 2 Preview: What did Aura think of Shugo? Why did she sent the mail? Read the next chapter and find it out!


	2. Chp 2 The goddess’s wish

(I do not own 'The Garden of Everything or Steve Conte or Maaya Sakamoto)

**Chp.2 ****The goddess's wish**

_**Aura's POV:**_

'_Each atom sings to me; set me free, from chains of the physical…oh free me…oh free me…'  
_

Father made me be the core of 'The World'.

I was called 'The goddess of "The World"'.

But the name made me feel that I'm far away from the players. And it is true that I'm not allowed to visit and communicate with the players.

I was a lonely existence. Somehow, I hated being the goddess of 'The World'.

But the situation changed since I met him four years ago, when I was alone in Net Slum.

That time when I saw him for the first sight, he smiled to me and asked my name friendly. He told me that he's alone too.

That was a smile that I will never forget…the smile I don't want to forget.

We played for a short time, happy and carefree.

He also told me a lot about the real world…people chatting to each other, children laughing together, no monsters…

Since then, I have been dreaming about the real world that the boy told me. I also want to be in the reality. It must be a wonderful world.

Then I can be with the boy…the boy I love so much.

Maybe I should tell him about my wish…I don't know. It's the goddess's power to grant one's wish. But the goddess can have her own wish too, right?

Somehow I know that the boy is the one who can grant my wish.

I'm going to talk to him, then tell him my wish.

Shugo…will you grant me my wish?

Will you be the one who can free me from chains of the physical…?

"Mother…?" Zefie looked at me nervously, "are you sick…?" She obviously noticed that I was daydreaming and staring at the stars.

I gave her a gentle smile and patted her head.

"Silly girl, we AIs are not human. We won't be sick." I said. Right…AIs are not human…

"Now go into the bed. I'll tell you a fortune." I said. Zefie's eyes shone with curious. I chuckled a bit.

After she got into the bed, I sat beside her.

"You know? Tomorrow there will be guests in here. Those guests are the ones you like very much." I said with a low voice.

"Really? Who will they be?" Zefie asked suspiciously.

"Trust it or not, it's up to you." I smiled, "now sleep tight, and have a nice dream." I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Soon, Zefie fell into a deep sleep.

Maybe I too should rest and wait for tomorrow.

Shugo…I'll be waiting for you…

* * *

plz R&R!

Chapter 2 ends here! Phew! I'll be back in a few days so please wait for Chapter 3 patiently!

Chapter 3 Preview: Shugo and Rena logged into 'The World' and went to the Net Slum. There they met a girl that should been cease to exist. What did the girl want from Shugo? What will Shugo's decision be? Chp 3's up!


	3. Chp 3 Lycoris

**Chp. 3 Lycoris**

(I do not own 'The Garden of Everything or Steve Conte or Maaya Sakamoto)

Next day--

"GOOD MORNING SHUGO RENA!" A voice bumped into Shugo and Rena's eardrum right after they logged into "The World".

"Ughh! My ear…"Shugo covered his ear, feeling a bit dizzy.

"M-Mireille…what's up?" Rena recovered from the "Ear shock" and asked.

"There's a rare-item searching campaign!! You guys' in?" Mireille screamed with the word "rare" shining in her eyes.

"Eh…no thanks…we have place to go…" Shugo sweated and answered.

"Heh? You guys' no fun! Maybe I should ask Ouka to go with me…" Mireille sighed and mumbled to herself.

"Sorry, Mireille…" Rena apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing…"Mireille waved her hand to the siblings and rushed off the field.

"She surely is interested in those kinds of things…"Shugo sweated.

"Well, she's a rare hunter after all. Now let's go." Rena said. The siblings then went to the Chaos Gate.

After they reached the Chaos Gate, Shugo took out Helba Key and roared,

"Use item: Helba Key!"

A transporting tunnel appeared, and the two to them fell into the tunnel.

Soon after 3 seconds, they reached the Net Slum.

Just when Shugo started to walk, a young girl's voice rang inside his mind.

_'The Heir to the twilight bracelet__…are you willing to grant the goddess's wish?'_

"What? Who's that?" Shugo looked around, puzzled by the voice that just bumped into his mind.

Rena looked at Shugo with a puzzled face.

"Shugo, what are you talking about?" She asked her brother.

"I just…heard a voice. She asked me whether I'm willing to grant the goddess's wish or not." Shugo told Rena about the voice.

"But I didn't hear anything…are you sure you heard the voice?" Rena said.

"You know…your brother isn't an old man." Shugo answered with a bit irritation in his voice.

"Oh well…never mind. Let's go." Rena decided to put a stop on this topic before they start shouting to each other.

As they were walking to the portal that transports them to the place where Aura exists, they saw many corroded wandering AIs.

There were ones that have wings on their back, ones that wear ropes, and ones that have strange signs on their clothes…like the sign of infinity, sign of omega…but all of them were corroded.

"Remember when the first time we reach here? Zefie was deleting those corroded AIs." Shugo remarked.

"Yeah, but there are so many of them. Maybe this cycle won't be stopped." Rena nodded and replied.

"Right. But who made those AIs?" Shugo asked curiously, "if the makers know that those AIs will be deleted by Zefie, why are they keep making them?"

"Dunno…hey, we are arrived." Rena replied. The siblings reached the portal.

Just then, the young girl's voice rang up again.

_"Heir of the twilight bracelet…are you willing to grant the goddess's wish…?"_

"Again?" Shugo exclaimed.

"Who's that?" This time Rena also heard that voice.

"You hear the voice too?" Shugo turned to his sister and asked.

"This is the first time I hear it…Shugo look!" Just when Rena was giving her reply to her brother, a girl dress in red appeared in front of the portal.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Shugo asked suspiciously and readied himself for a fight.

"Wait, brother. This is a wandering AI!" Rena noticed that the young girl that stood in front of her was corroded.

"An AI?" Shugo stared at the girl for a moment, and then lowed down his weapons. The AI girl then started to talk.

"My name is Lycoris—the unwanted child of 'The World'."

* * *

"My name is Lycoris—the unwanted child of 'The World."

"Ly…Lycoris?" Shugo was puzzled, "wait…aren't you a fragment that was deleted by Zefie?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rena was puzzled.

_I remember this girl,_ Shugo thought. _The girl that looked like Zefie, and dress like Aura with red outfit. After she was deleted, some flower petals were left on the place she disappeared._

"Never mind. You don't know about this." Shugo replied to Rena, then turned to Lycoris.

"So Lycoris, what is it you want from me?" Shugo asked Lycoris.

Lycoris closed her eyes for a bit moment, then reopened them.

"I wanted an answer from you, the Heir to the twilight bracelet."

"An answer from Shugo/me?" Rena and Shugo asked at the same time.

"Yes." Lycoris nodded, then grabbed one of Shugo's hands and held it to her chest.

"Wha…" Just when Rena started to go on a rampage, Lycoris opened her mouth and asked,

"Shugo, the Heir of the twilight bracelet…will you grant the goddess's wish?"

After Shugo and Rena heard the question, the siblings were frozen in their track for two seconds.

"The goddess's wish?" Rena was confused by Lycoris's question.

"The goddess…wait, do you mean Aura?" Shugo thought for a moment, then suddenly understood what Lycoris was saying.

Lycoris nodded silently, her hands reached the twilight bracelet.

"The goddess of 'The World' now has one wish—a wish that can only be granted by you--the Heir to the twilight bracelet." She continued.

"Me?" Shugo and Rena stared at each other, both confused.

"Here is the hint of the goddess's wish," Lycoris said, then sang a few lines.

'_The mirror melts somewhere else, inside eternity.'_

'_Where you on, outstretched wings, sing within the garden of everything.'_

'_Where memories call to me, backward dreams of phantom reality…call to me…call to me…'_

"Phantom…reality?" Shugo wondered what the lyrics were saying.

"Is it all the hints you can give to Shugo?" Rena asked Lycoris, but Lycoris didn't reply her.

"Will you grant the goddess her wish, the Heir to the twilight bracelet?" She asked Shugo once again.

Shugo blinked his eyes once and no twice.

"Yes, I will do my best to grant Aura her wish. But why is that only _I_ can grant her wish?" Shugo replied.

Lycoris smiled gently.

"Because no one knows the goddess better than you."

"Huh?" Rena stared at Shugo suspiciously," why, Shugo?"

A bead of sweat ran down on Shugo's blank face. "It's nothing…" Shugo smiled a half-heart smile, fearing her sister's temper.

"Well then, our conversation ends here. May you success your mission safely." Lycoris let go of Shugo's hand, then left the siblings in silence.

"…so, shall we go?" Shugo asked her sister.

"Yup." Rena nodded. Then Shugo held up his right hand with the twilight bracelet and the virus cores that Aura sent to them.

"Area name: Twilight"

After Shugo entered the word, the portal in front of them opened and transported them to the place where Aura exists.

* * *

Chapter 3 ends here. So how is it? Plz R&R!

Chapter 4 preview: Shugo and Rena finally reached the forest where Aura and Zefie exist. So what did they encounter in the forest? What would Shugo say once he knew about Aura's wish? Chapter 4's up!


	4. Chp 4 Reality, Infinity

**Chp. 4 Reality, Infinity**

As always-- I do not own 'The Garden of Everything or Steve Conte or Maaya Sakamoto "

A little suggestion: When you start reading the 2nd section of this Chapter, try to find and listen to 'Afternoon Repose' by Maaya Sakamoto!

* * *

Shugo and Rena reached the forest where Aura and Zefie exist.

"Big brother Shugo!!" A white fluffy thing bumped to Shugo, causing two of them crash to the earth.

"What the...Zefie?" Shugo found out that the fluffy thing that bumped to him was Zefie right before he starts to roar.

"LET GO OF SHUGO YOU LITTLE!!" Rena blew up and tried to pull Zefie away from Shugo BUT…

"Shut up, Ganguro girl." Zefie simply said and gave a blow on Rena's face, causing Rena flew high to the air. ( Notice : Ganguro is the Japanese which means trendy Japanese teens that make themselves look black and with white make up)

Shugo was frightened by the 'incident', as his face turned white and his whole body was shuddering.

"So Shugo and that Ganguro girl are the guests that mother mentioned! I'm so happy!" Zefie turned to Shugo and smiled. She gave another hug to Shugo.

"Yeah…right…"Shugo replied with shivering voice, "do you know where Aura is?"

"Oh…not really. When I woke up this morning, I didn't see mother and I couldn't smell her sense." Zefie thought for a moment, then said with a sad face.

"Huh? You couldn't find her?" Shugo was shocked by Zefie's word. _So how can I meet Aura when nobody knows where she is?_

"Hey…did you guys hear someone singing?" Rena recovered from Zefie's blow, although she was still shivering because of that.

"Someone is singing?" Shugo concentrated and tried to find the lines that the 'someone' was singing. The voice of the singer was so sweet that everybody took some time to stop themselves from getting obsessed in the voice and concentrate on finding the lines. After several loops of the song, Shugo finally got the lines:

… '_Uta wo ima kaze ni notte haruka tooi, anata no moto e…Itsuka sora ha hitotsu ni tsunagaru, watatteikeru anata no moto e (My song will ride the wind , far, far away to your side…someday two skies will become one, and I'll be able to return to you)__'_

"…that's…Aura's voice, isn't it?" Shugo turned to Zefie and asked.

"…Yeah! That's mother's voice! I'm sure!" Zefie nodded happily.

"But where is she? The voice seems to be everywhere around this field!" Rena tried to track down to Aura by her voice, but failed to do so.

"Yes…so how can we find her? Is it another quest for me?" Shugo guessed. Zefie looked at him for a moment, then asked, "do you know what song is it?"

Shugo shook his head, "don't think so…" Zefie sighed. "I figured out that you didn't really hear what I sang when you first found me, Shugo."

"Huh?" Shugo was puzzled.

"…Oh I remember this song's melody! That day when the sky of 'The World' started to rain, the BGM of the field changed into this song's melody!" Rena thought for a moment, then suddenly remembered.

"Really!? So what am I going to do?" Shugo asked in rush. _I have to find her no matter what! I want to grant Aura her wish!_

"Well okay…I'll help you to let mother knows you're here. " Zefie grabbed Shugo's hand. Immediately, lines of lyrics flowed into Shugo's mind. Shugo then went blank of his mind, and sang unconsciously:

'_Eyes of pure, deep azure, quite unbelievable; Sun's daughter, you've been made not to fade, quite inconceivable…'_

"Huh? What's that?" Rena asked Zefie.

"I told him the lyrics and made him sing through his mind." Zefie smiled.

After Shugo sang the lyrics, Aura stopped for a second, then appeared right in front of Shugo. She gave Shugo a warm smile and sang:

' _Each atom sings to me: 'Set me free, from chains of the physical…oh free me…oh free me…'_

"…Welcome Shugo, Rena, it's been a while since you two bring Zefie back to me." After the lines, Aura greeted the siblings. Then she turned to Zefie. "Sorry about today's morning, my wind." She patted Zefie's head softly. Zefie hugged her mother and nuzzled.

"Same here." Rena smiled and replied. Just then, Shugo regained his conscious.

"…Why don't we sit for a bit? I feel kinda dizzy…"Shugo groaned, and sit on the grassland of the forest. Rena and Aura both smiled a bitter smile and sit down. Zefie ran to the side of Shugo and lied down.

"So my songs did rode the wind and reached you, Shugo." Aura said, with a little bit sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, but it's really a surprise, reading the mail you wrote to me." Shugo nodded and replied, " so, how can I help?"

" Can you tell me your life in the real world? I really want to know more about it." Aura blinked her eyes and said.

"The real world, huh? No problem!" Shugo nodded immediately.

"I'll tell you two about the real world too!" Rena smiled at Zefie, and Zefie smiled back.

"So for now, my life is……" Shugo started. Then the next three hours, Shugo and Rena spent their time on telling the AIs about the reality, and the four of them enjoyed their time, not noticing that the time was slipping away and the night reached the sky.

* * *

"…so that's how my school life go. The end." Finally, Shugo finished his talk. Rena let out a sigh and let herself hit the grassland, as she's starting to get sleepy.

"Phew…hey bro, I'm logging out...I want to sleep…" Rena mumbled. Shugo let out a bitter smile and said, "alright, good night sis." Rena greeted back to Shugo then logged out. Zefie was already sleeping beside Shugo, letting out small inhales and exhales. Aura smiled gently to Zefie. She put Zefie into the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Seeing this warm image, Shugo too let out a smile. _Zefie surely looks like the little Rena…_ he thought.

Just then, Aura walked back to Shugo's side and sat down beside him. A gentle breeze went through the forest, as the two of them stayed silence for a while. The leaves that fell on the floor danced in the wind, and the moon was gently singing a lullaby to the forest.

"…Shugo? Will you listen to me?" After some time, Aura began, staring at the blue moon.

"…Yep…what is it?" Shugo replied, staring at the bluish grassland.

"…I…I…want to be in the real world." Aura hesitated for a bit, then expressed her wish to the boy.

"You want …to be in my world? Why?" Shugo immediately fixed his focus on Aura, who was still staring at the moon.

"…Although I'm the core of 'The World' and I enjoyed observing what the players been doing, I…felt lonely. I'm not allowed to communicate with the players and you're the only one who can talk to me so often." Aura said, a drop of tear fell and slipped down her face without a sign.

"Aura…" Shugo could only watched as he couldn't think of a word to comfort Aura.

"I want to escape from this eternal chain of digital world and loneness , and be in the reality, then I can talk to you and Rena whenever I want. I don't need to worry about being deleted, I can touch you and feel your warmth…" Aura said softly, "this…is my wish." She turned to Shugo and her azure eyes, now deep azure, met Shugo's turquoise eyes.

The girl stared at the boy with sadness and great desire to be free.

The boy stared at the girl with sympathy and great desire to help.

"……your wish…it's such a simple wish, yet it's hard for you to make it come true…" Shugo commented to Aura's wish.

"…………" Aura silently nodded, more tears fell from her eyes. Yet she didn't cry, just simply let her tears fall.

"…its okay, Aura…I'll do my best to help you." Shugo comforted Aura by warping his left arm around her back. Aura buried her head in Shugo's chest, seeking for solace.

"……Thank you, Shugo…I know I'm asking too much from you, but…" Aura whispered in Shugo's embrace.

Shugo didn't say a word. He stared at the blue round moon, determined to help Aura.

"_If only I were the god of the moon," _he thought,_ "then I would be able to watch over this lonely girl every night…"_

The gentle breeze blew again, the forest was murmuring solace to the goddess, who had suppressed her feelings for a long time. And the Heir of the twilight bracelet was there, determined to create a miracle for the goddess.

* * *

Chapter 4 ends here!

I've been trying hard to make Aura looks like "the goddess who is trapped by the name of goddess" rather than "a normal girl who's in love", as I don't want to change Aura's personality and keep the characters as same as the ones who are in mangas or animes. But it's really a hard work…anyway, please R&R!

Chapter 5 preview: After Shugo promised to make Aura's dream come true, he started his quest with Rena. On the other hand, the legendary hero--Kite, was back to 'The World'. What can Shugo learn from the legendary hero about Aura? And who's the female Heavy Axeman who dressed in black and white, and has the same face as Aura? Plz wait for Chapter 5 patiently!( Chp. 5 may take some time, but it'll be up for sure!)


	5. Chp 5 Past, Present, Future

Ok, here's the news: I really spent a lot time on my hwks and all sorts of things, but I don't want everyone to wait too much time...so I'm uploading this Chapter and I'll update it at school. So chill out and keep checking out this chapter!

And second, I'm going to draw some scenes of this story and upload it to deviantart. Here's my account name: carl-azure. So plz go and check them out.

( I won't say that my pictures are the best...but it's worth to check them out)

And here it is now!Chp 5!

* * *

**Chp. 5 Present, Past, Future**

A few days later, when Shugo and Rena were walking in Mac Anu with Zefie, Shugo accidentally bumped into a PC.

"Ouch! Sorry…" Shugo hit the earth, mumbling.

"Are you okay, Shugo?" Rena asked her brother.

"Next time be careful." The PC smiled and gave his hand to Shugo.

"Thank you…Huh?" After Shugo grabbed the PC's hand and stood up, his eyes widened as he saw the PC.

"Hey…why is your PC same with my brother?" Rena was astonished by the PC's appearance.

"Oh? You two can't be…Shugo and Rena?" The PC that looked as same as Shugo asked. Just then, Zefie smelled the PC for a bit, and then screamed happily.

"You got mother's scent!" Zefie hugged the PC tightly.

"He got Aura's scent…?"Shugo was confused.

"Aura…AHHH!! You're the legendary hero, Kite, aren't you?" Rena shouted. Everybody in Mac Anu started staring at them.

"Kite? Really?" Shugo was astonished. The legendary hero that saved 'The World' was standing in front of him!

"So you two are Shugo and Rena. Nice to meet you guys." Kite shook hands with the two, while Zefie was stuck with Kite like glue.

"So how do you know us…?" Shugo asked. _It's kinda weird that Kite know anything about me…_

"Balmung told Orca, Blackrose and me a lot about you two…aren't we being too bright in the road? Let's go somewhere else." Kite answered and suggested. Shugo and Rena looked around and saw everyone was staring at them.

"He he he……" Shugo gave a lemon smile to himself.

"W-W-Why don't we go to the Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground? It's quiet there…"Rena was embarrassed by being staring at.

"I can transport you guys to there." Zefie grinned.

"Well then, let's go." Kite gave Zefie his thumb up. Zefie then pointed her finger to the artificial sky. The four vanished.

After a second, the four appeared in the Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

"By the way, you know a lot about Aura, right?" Shugo asked Kite. Kite scrached his hair.

"Eh…kinda. She sent a lot of mails to me and I got knowing her much."

"Really? What do you think of her?" Rena asked as they reached the front of the Cathedral.

"Well…I think…she really cares about everyone in 'The World'. But because of this, she carried a lot of burden for us. What I think is that sometimes she needs some rest." Kite replied as he pushed the door of the Cathedral.

"Whats more, I think she has her own wish." Kite continued. His words reminded Shugo of what he heard from Aura few days ago.

"To be born, to live and to be real…right?" Shugo said. Kite nodded.

"To be…real? That's impossible!" Rena sighed.

"For AIs like us…it's really hard to leave the digital world…"Zefie was confused.

"mother…why would she want to be real?"

"…Because I……!!" Shugo was about to give the answer when he caught something in his sight.

"What is it?" Kite followed Shugo's sight and found that a girl in black with white hair was standing in front of a stone-made stand.

"……that girl……she's…a heavy axeman?" Rena asked softly. Zefie tasted the air again.

"She has a slight scent of mother…"Zefie said. The volume of her voice was soft but enough for the girl to notice their existence.

"…who are you guys?" The girl turned to the three and asked with a cool tone.

"!!" Kite, Shugo, Rena and Zefie was astonished by the appearance of the girl.

"…You're…" Cat held Rena's tongue.

"Aura?" Shugo can only think of one word.

"You got the wrong girl, stupid. I'm Carl, so stop calling me that AI girl's name. By the way…what's the news about that AI girl?" Carl said.

"You…know about Aura?" Shugo asked back.

"Humph! You're really impolite aren't you, little boy?" Carl let out a snore. Zefie's eye shone.

"Don't call Shugo like that!" Zefie gave a punch in Carl's face and Carl flew to the air. Kite, Shugo and Rena smiled bitterly.

After Carl hit the ground, Zefie walked to Carl and sat aside her.

"Listen. If you want to know more about my mother, you'll have to ask Shugo politely, you got it?" Zefie threaded Carl with her box glove. Carl was stunned for a moment.

"Shugo…? That's the name I've heard a lot from the AI girl."

"WHAT?" Rena screamed and stared at Shugo.

"Big brother, what's this all about?" She demanded. Shugo scratched his hair a bit.

"Well…I DID met Aura when I was in Kazu's house four years ago…I kinda sneaked into Kazu's computer room and tried the game…" he answered.

"...then? What happened after you met Aura?" Rena asked Shugo with her head tilled down. Black flame exploded in Rena's back.

"..I-I-I kinda forgot about the game and...Ow!!" While Shugo tried to explain to Rena with calm voice, he recieved a blow from Carl, who's eyes burned with the word "KILL".

"Now I see why did the AI girl always show sadness in her eyes. There's somebody who was mean to be her friend forget her existence and did not come back till four years later. Even if I was hospitalized, I still know about this and I'm not going to forgive you!" Carl growled while shaking Shugo up and down. Rena sweated. She turned to Kite.

"...I think Carl is a bit too paranoid about Aura...am I right?" Rena said. Kite shaked his head.

"Who knows...? She just act like a big sister to Aura...I guess." He said and walked towards Shugo and Carl.

"Hey you two! This is not a battle field so cut it out already!" Kite shouted. Shugo and Carl stopped.

"Carl, you've just mentioned that you've been hospitalized. So you're one of the coma victims, right?" He continued. Carl nodded.

"Why? What happened?" Rena asked Carl. Carl closed her eyes.

" After Aura protected me from Sora's attack, I escaped with her. However, Sora later chased after us with his strange power." She memorized. " We escaped to everywhere in 'The World' ...but Sora kept going after us...so one day we went to this Cathedral...and I was attacked by Sora."

"That must be 'data drain'..."Kite murmured.

"Before that, Aura told me a lot about that silly boy..."Carl pointed to Shugo, while Rena was burning herself.

"...she said that the boy told her a lot about the reality, and she wished to be in the reality." Carl continued.

"So Aura has been dreaming of reality since she met me...that's quite a long time..."Shugo murmured.

"Let me ask you guys a question: what will a person do when she found that her dream is absolutely impossible to come true?" Kite raised this question, his eyes looked like that he can see through the future.

"...if I were she, I probably will start go on rampage...only if that I have a great desire to make my dream come true." Rena gave an answer.

"That goes same on Aura." Kite simply said. Shugo, Rena, Zefie and Carl looked at Kite, astonished.

"However, we all know that Aura is the 'god' of 'The World', and she knows it herself. So I don't think she would go on rampage that easily." Kite continued. Everyone relaxed a bit, but Shugo still awared of the possibility behind the words.

"It also means that the possibility of Aura going on rampage still exists." He said. Kite nodded.

"Yes. Right now we can go gathering information about Aura...and her father Harald Hoewick...as her father is both a human and an AI." He suggested. Rena and Shugo didn't get the Harald part, but still nodded. Zefie noticed their confusion in their mind, so she went in front of them and smiled.

"Come on, you two! The cleverest girl in the world is right in front of you, and she'll surely help you!" Shugo and Rena chuckled. Kite smiled. "I guess you two don't have to worry about how to find the information then." He then turned to Carl, who's back was facing them since Kite talked about the rampage thingy.

"You're in, Carl?" Kite asked. Carl turned her face to Kite with a smile. A smile that seemed to be ready to face any adventures.

"As one of the heir of the twilight bracelet, it surely is my responsibility to help the goddess...right?" She raised up her axe, which had a little ring that made by data fragments around it. Kite was surprised for a second, then smiled.

"Then Shugo, everything is set now.It's all up to you." He said to Shugo. Shugo nodded.

"I will grant the goddess's wish, for sure." He promised. The light that passed through the windows of the cathedral and shone behind Shugo.

_The hope is in the twilight_, Kite thought.

* * *

Ahh! Finally Chp 5 ends!!

I guess I made Shugo and Carl looked stupid in this chapter...anyway, plz R&R!

Chp.6 preview: Aura in Cathedral. Morganna in Net Slum. Three heirs of twilight bracelet in 'The World'. Chp 6 in progress!


	6. Chp 6 Noise

Sorry to keep you guys waiting!!(Well...actually you'll have to wait a bit more...sorry)

Since I'm stuck in exams so I'll upload this chp first! I'll update the story once the exams' over!!

Sorry again

* * *

**Chp. 6 Noise**

_**Aura's POV:**_

Oww……my head hurts……the cybernetic parts of my memory is rearranging themselves…every time when they do this, my head hurts……well at the same time, I might remember things that I've forgotten…

_**ZZ-ZZZZ—ZZZZZZZ-ZZZ--ZZZZZZZZ--**_

"Arrrgh!" W-what's happening--what are th-os-e no-oises…?

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ-Z-Z—ZZZZZZZ-Z-ZZ-Z-Z-ZZZZ--**_

_(Come here, my beloved child.)_

F-fath-her…t-that's my f-fat-ther's v-voic-ce……

_(You're as adorable as yesterday…Aura…)_

I-I can see h-him…through my mind……his hand is r-reaching for my shoulder……

……warmth? That's i-impossible…but it truly is father's warmth…

_(Just a bit more…Emma…Just a bit more time, and our Aura will be completed.)  
_

_**ZZZZZZZZZ--Z—ZZZZZZZZZZ—ZZZZZZZ-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZZZ-Z-Z-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ--**_

The noises are fading away……Phew! I feel much better now……

But…why? Why am I able to feel father's warmth? I'm just an AI……trapped inside 'The World'…

But the warmth is so real……I'm sure it's not a fake feeling……

Then what is that…?

Father……

Guess I should ask somebody about that…so I stand up from the grassland and go to the lake in the forest.

I float on the lake and proceed to the middle of it. I open my mouth.

"Sister! Are you here?"

Don't ask me why I have a sister. Father created her and made her responsible for my birth, but she ended up

contradicting herself and drove 'The World' into darkness. When Kite alone wanted to kill her, I jumped out and received

the attack. And when my reborn programme started to activate, I managed to keep a piece of her fragment so she can

continue to live in 'The World' without harming any players. I know she did a lot of bad things to me, but…I think I want her

to live. I want to prove that even if I take over her place in 'The World', she wouldn't have to die.

A few seconds later, she floats out from the lake, and float-sit on the lake. She throws up her arms, and sighs a bit.

"I'd say that you really know how to wake one up when she is having a great nap." She complains.

"Is this what you're supposed to say to the Mistress?" I pretend that I'm angry and frown. She is frozen for a second, than

bursts out a full blown laugh. _Was it me or the forest was making cracking sound?! _Ah, she finally stops laughing. Geez! I

guess I'll have to fix my ears after this…

"Yeah, yeah, and should I thank you for keeping me as your problem solver in 'The World'? Geez my dear daught…sorry,

that should be little sister… you surely knows how to make one be grateful to you." She stares at me with her cat-like

blood red orbs.

"So? What is it?"

I tell her the whole noise thingy, and when it ends, she raises her right eyebrow.

"Anything comes up?" I ask her.

"…………" She keeps silence for a while, then stands up and looks straight into my azure eyes._ What's that serious face?_

" Aura, do you know what your current state is?" What a strange question…I'm the ultimate AI and the spirit of 'The World'!

She grabs my shoulders and sighed a bit.

"…the reality senses of yours are awaking." _Reality senses…?_ What do you mean?

"You're not just an AI—you're more than an AI." _More than an AI?_ What are you talking about? I'm…I'm…!

"…Your consciousness is trapped in this digital world. But physically, you're alive in the real world." ……that means……I'm…

"…an AI, and a human being." Her blazing cat-like eyes keeps staring at me. There seems to be a magnetic force between

her blood red orbs and my azure eyes. I'm feeling dizzy now…the 'me' in reality…and the 'me' in 'The World'……

**  
CRACKKKKK—ZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ—ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ--**

Corrupted data chips and cracklings……again? My sister looks around and urgently raises up her hand. After about 15

seconds,the cracklings and corrupted data chips disappear. She seems exhausted and let herself fall to the lake surface.

"……Stop thinking about the reality now, Aura……as you see…once your mind is blind, dozens of cracklings and noises will

pop up like crazy…Stop thinking about it and go to take a nap. You'll feel better." She suggests…or warns me not to think

about the reality again. I guess she's right……but if I'm real……then that means I can be with…

**  
CRACKKKKK—ZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ—**

"STOP IT ALREADY!!" Once again corrupted data and cracklings pop up from everywhere and my sister snaps to me. 5

seconds later, the noises fade away and my sister almost look as pale as my silvery hair.

"…Sorry…I'll go now. You should too rest a bit, Morganna…" I says to my exhausted sister. She nods a bit and let herself

sink into the lake.

_Don't think about it…don't think about it…don't think about it……_

* * *

Meanwhile in Mac Anu……

**  
CRACKKKKK—ZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ—**

"Whoa!" "What happened?" "The sun is gone?!" "Earthquake!" All the players were shocked by the change in

environment followed by noises. A winged-blade master stayed silence with a green-naked strong heavy blade besides

him.

"…Balmung." The heavy blade opened his mouth and let out a word. The winged-blade master nodded.

" That must be 'her'." He said.

"Will you investigate it?" The heavy blade asked.

"Yes, but not in CC Corp." Balmung answered, "Its danger here. You should log out, Orca."

"…Yeah." Orca nodded and logged out. Balmung took a glance at the cloudy artificial sky, then logged out too.

* * *

Chp. 6 ends here! Phew!! R&R plz!

Chapter 7 preview: 2006 summer--after presenting 'fragment' to CC Corp, the genius programmer found that the game will be more than he expected. A story of Harald and a little girl in extremis due to a car accident.


	7. Chp 7 Harald & Girl & The World

Exam's over!!yay!!XD

Now I can spend loads of time on this fanfic! So keep checking for updates!! And R&Rplz!

Oh and I had sumitted some scenes of this fanfic on my deviantart account(Carl-Azure) so check them out!

So here's Chp 7! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chp. 7 Harald & Girl & "The World" **

2006 summer--

In a rainy day, a man with curl hair was walking out of the Japan CC Corp. Building. His eyes were full of sadness, although

he was smiling. He had a big bag in his hand.

"Finally…I can continue your legacy, Emma…finally……our daughter can be completed……" he said to himself, as if wanting

to calm somebody.

Just then, a little stray girl who was wearing a torn white dress with a torn teddy bear in her hand accidentally bumped into  
the man. The little girl fell to the earth and let out a small cry of pain. The man bended down and looked at the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl. The little girl looked up at the man. Her blue eyes were full of fear and her dirty little

body was shivering. The man gave the girl a comforting smile and gently padded her head. He picked up the girl's teddy

bear and gave it back to her. The girl finally smiled and gave a nod to the man. She then quickly ran away from him. The

man smiled and continued to walk.

Just as he reached the pedestrian crossing, he heard a big crash. He quickly looked forward and found that a little bleeding  
body was lying in front of a car. The driver came out of the car furiously and shouted at the body.

"Don't you have eyes?! Look what you did to my car you little bastard!! How are you going to pay it back!?"

The man was angry with what the driver said, but he ran to the victim first. He gasped as he found that it was the little girl whom he met a minute ago. What's more…

"_Car accident……she's just the same……Emma……I…I have to save her……gotta save…her…_" his mind linked two car accidents together, and he decided to save the little girl no matter what. He bended down to the girl and was surprised that the girl hadn't fully lost her consciousness yet.

"It's okay, you'll be fine…I'll call the ambulance now…"he comforted the girl as he took out his mobile phone with his shaky hand.

After he finished calling the police, he took the little girl's hand in his hand to warm her, and smiled at her.

"Father…" The little girl smiled and said unconsciously, then collapsed.

"That little bastard…now she gets what she deserves! Better use her life to pay for my…ouch!!" As the driver kept blabbing, the man couldn't stand anymore and punched the driver at face.

"Are you still a human being? Look at her! Her white hair was stained with blood! How can you shout at her like that!?" The man growled to the driver. Just then the police and the ambulance arrived, and the police arrested the driver for drunk

driving. The man followed the girl in the ambulance, then the ambulance rushed off.

* * *

In the Makino Hospital--

The ambulance finally reached the Makino Hospital and the nurses quickly brought the girl to the emergency room. The man  
sat outside the emergency room and waited.

It was like the man had been waiting for eternity. Several hours pasted, and then Dr. Makino came out from the room. The

man quickly stood up and ran to Dr. Makino.

"How is she?" He asked. Dr. Makino sighed.

"She's alive, but nothing more. Part of her brain is dead but it seems that she can still survive with the help of our machines. She'll need a miracle to awake from the coma." The man stood frozen in track.

"…………I think I can help her." Finally he spoke. Dr. Makino was astonished.

"What?!"

"If half of her brain—consciousness is dead, then I can give her another consciousness." The man said, "I shall link her

brain to an AI so her consciousness can maintain in the digital world."

"That's crazy!! It's way too dangerous!!" Dr. Makino shook his head.

"I want to save her, and that's what she needs—a person that wills to save her. Besides…" the man tilled his head down,

"she called me father…before she lost her conscious…"

Dr. Makino stared at the man for seconds. Finally he nodded.

"Okay…have it your way. But you must save her, or she will die. One step wrong, forever farewell. Besides, it's really not

possible for a game to save a human being," Dr. Makino warned seriously. The man nodded gratefully.

"Just trust in me, doctor!!"

"But how are you gonna do it?" Dr. Makino asked. The man then took out the things in his bag--a notebook and an FMD.

"This is the game I had introduced to CC Corp. and it shall be introduced to the whole world. All I have to do is to link her

brain to the ultimate AI I've planted in the game. This thing," he pointed at the FMD, "can link part of the players' brain to

the game. As you know, our thought is also a kind of electric signal, so if we can link the girl's thought to the AI, then she

can survive without the help of the machines, and only will sleep and awaken someday in the reality. As for her

consciousness, it will maintain in the digital world and that can count as surviving. "

"Is that really possible? There's no way a game would affect human thoughts." Dr. Makino repeated his question. The man  
stared at him.

"All you guys have to do is to keep checking the girl's brain waves. I'll deal with the linkage of the girl and the AI." The

man said. Dr. Makino turned and said, "I will call the nurses to do that. Well then, good luck." He then walked away. The

man went to the girl's room according to the nurse's instruction, and stared at the girl who was struggling to live. He took

one of the girl's hands.

"Go, my dearest daughter, and you shall be named Aura. You shall survive in both the digital world, and the reality."

After an hour of preparation, the girl was sent into the surgery room and the greatest surgery in the history of this hospital  
began.

* * *

Chp. 7 ends here!(R&R plz!)

Chapter 8 preview: As Aura's mind was messed by Morganna's words, Shugo and others realized that their quest now is related to the whole world and they must not took one wrong step. And once again Shugo and Aura met in the Net Slum. How would Aura react to the word "reality"? Chp.8 will be soon uploaded!


	8. Chp 8 The Truth of the Goddess

**Chp 8 The Truth of the Goddess**

**Finally **I managed to get myself upload this chapter after a long break(sorry...), and I'll finished it in the school (that means update!) so plz keep checking this out!

Sorry for three months of waiting!

* * *

In ΣFort Auf--

Shugo, Rena, Kite, and Carl were standing in front of a weapon shop.

"……" All of them were in silence. They were supposed to share the information they've gathered 3 days ago, but when they saw what happened to "The World", all of them went speechless. One of the stone-made bridges that were supposed to link two floating lands together is broken, and nobody can go to the isolated land. The artificial sky were covered with clouds and kept raining.

"……Could this be Morganna's doing?" Finally Carl took a deep breath and asked.

"I don't think it is as when Aura executed her reborn program, she 'died' with Morganna and came back to 'The World'." Kite shook his head and replied.

"…I remember that Balmung once said that Aura is the omnipresence of 'The World'. Does this related to her?" Rena asked. Shugo stared at his little sister, his brain kept echoing Rena's words. _Is it true? If it is, then there must be something wrong with her…_he thought.

"The possibility exists." Kite simply replied.

"Then we'll have to go and see her!" Shugo said, a bit over-voiced. Everybody stared at him. Silence.

After a few seconds…

"Okay. But only three of us can go." Kite said. Carl turned her face to side.

"You guys go ahead, I don't mind." She mumbled, with a frowned face. _Yes you mind…_Everybody sweated.

"Wait a minute! If three of us go to see Aura, and one of us stayed, then why do we call for a meeting?" Rena asked. Everybody went silence again.

"Looks like it can't be helped," Kite sighed, "Shugo, you'll go alone." Shugo's eyes almost popped out. "Alone?!" He repeated.

"Yes so that we can do what we planned while you go and check if she's okay or not." Kite replied as everybody was staring at Shugo.

"……okay…but I don't have any virus cores…" before Shugo could finish the sentence, Kite transferred some virus cores to him.

"I still have some left so feel free to use them." Kite smiled. Shugo hesitated a bit, and then nodded. He left.

* * *

In Net Slum--

A woman dressed in black with long auburn hair and crimson, cat-like eyes was sitting on a trunk. The leaves on the trunk were dense but there was enough space for her to have an eye on the ground while nobody could see her.

"…………" she stared at the ground, where a girl in white sat on. The girl rolled up herself under a tree and nothing more.

_Somebody has to do something with this before she turns herself into a statue…_the woman thought, yet didn't do anything.

She knew that she herself wouldn't be the person who can help the girl.

Suddenly, a boy transferred into Net Slum.

The boy—Shugo walked slowly in Net Slum. He dared not to break the peace in Net Slum so he just walked to find Aura.

After a few minutes, he finally saw Aura, who was sitting under a tree. She seemed so tired as she rolled herself up and didn't move. Is she 

asleep?Shugo thought, although he kept walking to Aura.

"Aura…" he whispered her name near her ear. Aura didn't move. Shugo frowned a bit, then tried again with a louder voice.

"Aura…it's me, Shugo…" he said. This time, Aura turned her head to Shugo and stared at him. Shugo was a bit surprised as he saw that Aura's

clear azure eyes had turned hazy.

"Shugo…"Aura whispered, sounded half-conscious. Shugo sat next to her left-hand side.

"Are you okay? I mean…'The World' now is in a bit strange situation and you seem so tired…" Shugo asked. Aura didn't answer his question.

She put her left hand on Shugo's bracelet. Then in few seconds, the conversation between Morganna and Aura popped into Shugo's brain.

When he knew about the conversation, he felt happy but doubted. If Aura is more than an AI, then why does she look so tired and……hopeless?

At the same time, Aura let her head drop on Shugo's shoulder, and whispered Shugo's name again. Shugo looked at Aura and was

astonished to found that she was weeping on his shoulder.

"…I don't have a choice……I really don't……" Aura sobbed. What…? What do you mean? Shugo wanted to ask her, but he knew that he wouldn't

get his answer, not when this girl is sobbing so hard. Since they had met in 'The World' four years ago, he always knew that the girl was

emotional, even as the goddess of 'The World'. As her closest friend…well, may be her closest friend, he knew that it's not the right moment to

ask her for the details. He put his arms around Aura softly, and gave her a hug.

"…Don't worry…whatever it is, I'll be with you…Rena, Kite and Carl too will give you a hand...you can count on us." Shugo said, and brushed Aura's silver hair to comfort her.

Suddenly a black shape fell down and landed before Shugo and Aura.

"Hmph, you think you can help her with your power and your friends? I'll tell you kiddo, even the legendary heroes are by your side, you'll

need more to help this girl." The black shape—Morganna snored and stared at Shugo arrogantly.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" Shugo shouted back. He stood and pointed at Morganna using one of his daggers. Aura too stood up,

staring at her sister with confusion. Morganna let out a smile, which resembles the devil's smile. She then charged at Shugo with a big red

wand. "Whoa!" Shugo ducked Morganna's attack with just 1 cm distance. With no hesitation, Morganna swung her wand. Icebergs fell from

the artificial sky. Shugo cased the attack "Blazing Wheel" and melted all the icebergs that were going to hit him. Just when Shugo planned to

case an attack on Morganna, Morganna pointed at Shugo's daggers. In the next second, Shugo's daggers vanished. "Damn…" Shugo

murmured.

"Listen now, heir to the twilight bracelet—what you're going to face is a matter that affect the whole 'The World'. You take one wrong step,

this world falls into darkness. You get that, kiddo?" Morganna stared at Shugo and warned him, her evil smile faded. Shugo stared at the

ground for a few seconds, his left hand touching the twilight bracelet.

"……I don't care what will come to me—as long as I'm the heir to the twilight bracelet, I will not allow 'The World' falls into darkness—I'll make

the goddess's wish come true!!" Shugo declared, courage shone in his eyes. He then aimed at Morganna with his right arm, without noticing

Aura was running towards Morganna from his back.

"Data…Drain!!"

"Kyaaaaa!" A scream. From a girl dressing white.

A golden light pierced through the girl. The girl screamed with pain, then fell. Morganna caught her, then sat on the grassland.

"…Aura." Morganna called. Shugo was frozen.

…………What did I…How can I……………his mind was in blank, only repeating these words.

Aura slowly opened her eyes, half-conscious. "Shugo…" she called weakly. Morganna turned to Shugo and shouted, "come here, kiddo!'"

Shugo slowly walked to Aura. He fell onto the ground and stared at the half-conscious girl.

"Aura…I'm…I'm…" he hardly could speak. Aura weakly raised her hand, and touched Shugo's face. Her eyes became clear again.

"Thank you…Shugo…I always know that…you are……the one......sister...please stay by his side...and help...him...to..." without finishing her sentence, Aura passed out.

'The World' was in blank for a second, then went normal again.

"……………………" Shugo was in silence. Morganna softly let Aura lie on Shugo's arms.

"I see. So she trusts you. Then everything is on your hand now, the heir to the twilight bracelet." Morganna stared at Shugo, then said.

Shugo was hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Morganna then vanished, leaving the goddess and the heir to the twilight bracelet in Net

Slum.

* * *

Plz R&R!!!

Previews of Chapter 9 & 10: The goddess realized that she was not alone, as a shadow of herself is by her side. Meanwhile, what did Kite, Rena and Carl discovered? Plz wait and check for updates!!


	9. Chp 9 In My Longforgotten Sleep

Okay, I'm NOT dead. I'm still working on this fanfic. So here it is--Chp 9!!

(I do not own Xenosaga's Ending Theme of A missing year or Yuki Kajura or See-saw)

**

* * *

**

Chp 9 In My Long-forgotten Sleep –-fake-awake--

_**Aura's POV:**_

_'In my long-forgotten cloistered sleep, you and I were resting close in peace; Was it just a dreaming of my heart? Now I'm crying, don't know why…'_

………

……………………………………………………………………

Where…am I?

Who's singing?

I remember that I was dodging the data drain for my sister, then my conscious faded……but…where is this? It's all blue in color…like a sea…

'_Where do all the tears come from to my eyes…could no one ever dry up the spring? If you find me crying in the dark, please call my name from your heart…'_

Such a lovely voice……and this song is……kinda sad……and nostalgic……

"This is your own sea of memories…"

The singing voice stops and speaks. I turn around.

Then I find that there is another girl standing in front of me.

Silvery hair. Clear azure eyes. White dress which is only a little differed from mine. Is this……

"Yes, I'm you. I'm the other you."

The other…me.

Even our voices are similar.

The girl stares at me with her clear azure eyes, just like as I'm staring at the surface of a lake.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"I was data drained, and my conscious faded, then when I wake up, I'm here."

Shugo……

I wonder how he is now.

Don't blame yourself…Shugo……I know what you thought at that moment……I know you wanted to protect me……

"I see……you found the song nostalgic?" The girl asks suddenly. Oh, I still don't know her name…

"Yeah…it's just like I've heard that before…maybe before my awaken…"

"Hmm, if I'm correct, you've heard this song before your were integrated with me."

Integrated?!

"Oh, you don't know about this? You and I were once two separated existences. But one day father inserted a human thought in me, and that's the time that we become one."

Father inserted a human thought in this girl. Wait, then I'm……

"You're the human thought, and I'm the ultimate AI. Right now you're in a coma in the reality; in other words—sleeping in the real world."

…

………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………

I'm…a human being.

"But seems through data drain, we can be separated for some time. Hmmm, interesting…" The girl smiles a bit.

"…Who am I... in the real world?" I ask the girl. I think my name is still that name, right?

"Aurora Hoewick, named after father's surf name."

Aurora…Hoewick.

That's…my real name. But why…?

"Aura and Aurora--two names are similar too. That means father sees us with same attitude." The girl…no, Aura smiles at me and puts her hand on my shoulder. But, my name…

_(__Go, my dearest daughter, and you shall be named Aura. You shall survive in both the digital world, and the reality.)_

Somehow I remember that father had named me 'Aura'……

"Those words…mean that father was talking to both of us. Aura and Aurora—two separated existences integrated into one."

………………

…………………………………………………………Is it really the truth?

"Can I trust your words?" I simply ask Aura. Aura smiles, that walks towards me…

"Whoa!" Something pierces through me……it's…a dagger……which is held by the girl who's in front of me…

I touch my cut and something red is on my hand……is that…blood?

"Then you can trust me now, right?" She smiles and asks. Silence.

"……How come you know some much about the reality?" I ask her.

"Your memory……has been watched by me, where you can not see them." She answers.

Then she continues to sing.

'_Sing with me a tiny autumn song with the melodies of the days gone by; Dress my body all in flowers white, so no mortal eye can see…'_

"The others…will be left for you…"She says. Then she disappears, leaves me in my own sea of memories. My own sea of unknown memories.

…………

…………………………

'_Where have all my memories gone? Now lost…Should I roam again up yonder hill? I can never rest my soul until you call my name…you call my name from your heart…'_

I'm…lost.

Who am I?

I'm a human being…but why am I here?

I'm alone……

Shugo…where are you? Where am I now?

Where's the place I belong to….?

Shugo……can you answer me…once again?

* * *

Plz R&R!!


End file.
